ZSF2/Tonella Uspertol
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Used Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 1 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' __/__/2012 **'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills 100/150/100 Attributes *'Teaching(++):' +15 0/8 *'Learning(*):' +10 1/8 *'Perception(++):' +5 *'Strength(+):' -5 *'Charisma(*):' +5 *'Agility(+):' -5 *'Endurance(++):' +3 **'Cold Tolerance(=):' -5 **'Illness Resistance(=):' -5 *'Training(++):' +5 *'Reading(++):' +3 *'Alcohol Tolerance(=):' +10 Combat *'Improvisation(*):' +5 Unarmed *'Skill Name:' +__ Leadership *'Motivate(++):' +10 Constructive *'Cooking(+):' +20 Knowledge *'Italian Culture(=):' +30 *'American Culture(=):' +10 *'Japanese Culture(=):' +20 0/8 *'Mathematics(++):' +18 0/10 *'Mercantile(+):' +5 *'Video Games(=):' +15 Recreational *'Roller-blading(+):' +12 0/7 Survival *'Disguise(+):' -5 *'Stealth(+):' -5 *'Looting(++):' -5 Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Vehicles Affinities *'Gretchen': +6 *'Max Richter': +3 Perks *'Italian Historian' Italian Culture **Italy houses one of the most diverse and respected cultural Homes of the world, Rome. From Roman History she has learned to teach several different cultures via the history of Rome. Allows you to synergize Italian Culture only when teaching other cultures Flaws *'Moderate Alcohol Addiction' **Same as above except you must gain a net effect of +25, the DC is 40+10X, are forced to take it on a fail of over 80 and in doing so must gain a net effect of +50. It takes you 4d8+1 Days to become "Clean" with a max of three checks a day. ***Clean after 30 Days of Non-Relapsing Items Equipment *'Head:' *'Body:' *'Arms:' *'Feet:' *'Pack:' *'Belt:' *'Othr:' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' *'Acc2:' Weapons *'Nail Bat(++):' 60/2/+10; **Attachment: Nails **Special: (If any) *'Ranged Weapon Name/Condition:' Lethality/Speed/±Accuracy; __/__ current mag; (ammo type), __ round mag (x__) **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) Armor *'Rollerblades(=):' 3/4 Wound, +0 Defense **Attachment: Skates: +10 Agility on ground; DC50 balance check for prone on rough terrain **Special: (If any) Consumables *'A box of Condoms': (effect) (x30) *'Six Pack of Bud Light': (effect) (x2) Tools *'Backpack(+)': +2 Inventory, +25% capacity (For +) (x1) Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Toni was born in Venice, Italy on August 15th 1983 to Italian parents Velicino Uspertol and Margaretta Uspertol, the first of six siblings she learned very soon to take care of herself. Thanks to her fathers influence, Tonella grew up fascinated with other cultures and the histories of the cities and their crafts, reading up on them at any chance she could. She learned a lot about the culture of Italy, and the Papal states, and other forms of things involving the culture of Venice and Italy. Once she learned enough, she began to dabble slowly into other cultures starting first with America, a place she had heard a lot about, and then Japan another place she had heard a lot about. As she grew older she began to grow into a beautiful young woman, who had ambition. She went to school to become a teacher, focusing on the classes in middle school and high school. However due to her strange outlook on life, most kids shunned her which lead to her choosing a solitary life rather then one full of friends and happiness. It was around this time, that she also noticed her body was changing in ways that could help her get what she wants through manipulating men who still greatly outranked women in Italy. She began using her body to persuade those who didn't like her to her side when she required it, and it worked, masterfully so. Using these techniques she began to enjoy it, and to this day still indulges in the acts every now and again. After she graduated College, at the late age of 26, she decided to bid her family farewell and moved away with her Doctorate in Teaching Culture under her belt, heading to America where she began her life a new and began exploring her options. First, she applied to a school where she could teach her cultural heritage and other cultural heritages to mature young adults. Getting the job, possibly even using those same methods she used to make it this far, along with her brains. She got an apartment, but due to past events she still didn't have any friends, just 'boyfriends' as she liked to call them whom she'd call over every now and again. So she took an interest in Video Gaming, playing all kinds of Video Games over game systems, and the computer she owned. Here she was able to be social without having to be physically social. Things went on like this for a year, nothing out of the ordinary happening to Toni. She gamed, She did her teacher work, sometimes went out to find new toys to play with, but overall nothing amazing. At the age of 27, she had begun to grow tired of her every day routine. She kept up her job exceptionally well but her Sex Life had gone dull, and the gaming got repetitive because she didn't really make any -real- friends. So she decided that she'd give one last game a try and if nothing changed she'd give up on gaming and try to find something else to do, she went out and looked for a new MMO that she could play and eventually found one, and after buying it, brought it home and installed it beginning to play. After creating her character she began to get involved in the game, here she got to know some people in a guild, however, unfortunately she couldn't find a 'real' friend. So her Gaming Career was cut short and she went back to her dull routine. With her sex life dull, and her lack of friends beginning to bare down upon her, she began to become a bit more bitter towards the world, even picking up Alcohol to help her subdue the depression that grew inside of her from her lack of communication with the outside world. Eventually, with substance abuse, she became an Alcoholic and began drinking religiously. But despite this set back in health, she kept her work and goals straightforward and didn't let it hinder her life, though she couldn't help but sneak a beer in every now and again. However, soon after this incident her life changed for the worse as the Z-Day began, and soon the entire world was thrown into mayhem and panic. Unfortunately for Toni, however, she was oblivious to such a fact and she was at home for a few days when it started. One night, she heard a scratching noise coming from her apartment door and she grabbed a bat she kept around to beat the shit out of anyone who tried to rob her or enter her house forcefully. Heading out to the door, she looked out the door and noticed what seemed to be a man scratching at her door and after a moment of hesitance she opened the door and demanded that he give her an explanation to why he was bothering her this late at night. However, before she could finish her sentence he lunged forward and went to attack her, quickly reacting she jumped back and once more demanded an explanation, however this time was stopped by the groaning and the blood that was dripping from his mouth. Stunned for a moment the zombie lunged once more towards her calf this time, however she again stepped back and retaliated in force, slamming the bat down into his head, caving his skull in, effectively re-killing the Zombie. She was left speechless for a moment, trying to register that she just killed a person, or what she at least thought was a person. Was he dying? His skin looks rotten and his mouth is drooling blood, what the hell is he? She took a moment to walk outside in her robe and look around, for the first time noticing all the Chaos that she had been missing while relaxing before her next class. The Zombie Apocalypse had begun and she was out in her panties and robe! She quickly ran inside and packed a few things before getting her clothes on and her roller blades before heading out into the wild world. At some point during her trip she came across a bunch of nails which she then added to her bat to make a devastating weapon. After a few days of wandering around she came across a group of survivors that survived the apocalypse and with little more then nothing, she approached them and gained a place in their ranks. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.